


The Sister He Fought For

by Gothicangel134



Series: The Sister He Fought For [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Love Games, Secret Relationship, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicangel134/pseuds/Gothicangel134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya Ootori has never wanted to fall in love with any of the wannabe perfect girls of Ouran Academy. Until one day during The Host Club a girl came in, he thought she was like the rest. So, just to test if she's different like the way she looks he's going to test her in many different ways to see if she really is different. </p><p>But..who does this mystery girl happen to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Secret Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is a fanfiction I had originally written on Fanfiction.net. I decided to upload it here for you guys to read! I have others as well.
> 
> This has an original character that I made up, it is not an original Ouran Character. And I hope you all enjoy the story.

***Kyoya's POV***

It was two o'clock and the hosts were catering to all the princesses that had shown up that day. I was in my usual spot of leaning against a wall writing in my notebook, putting on my fake smile that seemed to make all the girls in this room swoon over me. He looked around at the girls and recognized several for there families. One of the girls who happened to be hitting on him for the past hour had been a daughter to a famous oil company over in America. I had thought to myself "These girls are all the same. Girls who have good looks and loads of money who try to make themselves out to be perfect..a bit pathetic to me."

I listened as soon I saw the doors to the room open, which had gotten my attention. She was new to the club, very different looking then the other girls. She must have changed or was from the public school cause she wasn't in uniform. Who was she trying to impress? She was pretty unique, if I had to say it. Instead of the pale yellow dress all the girls had been wearing she was very different. Black Skinny Jeans, Green t-shirt, leather jacket, Boots. A blue beanie and dark black hair like my own. Her boots had rainbow laces.Piercings in her ears and a small lip piercing she must have taken out during school hours. I looked up and saw her face, she was..I dare say..adorable. Well as adorable as any of these girls could get in the host club.

She was shorter then I about 5'2. Milky White skin, red lips (lipstick) and big golden doe eyes. Where have I seen this color before?

I walked over to her, she looked like she was trying to find someone. I tapped her shoulder "Hello Princess, How might I help you today." I smiled. She could tell it was semi-fake though.

She chuckled "No need to ask nice. May I speak to Hitachiin Kaoru & Hikaru?"

He nodded and looked at the girls, they looked threatened by this other girl and how I was paying attention to her. I smiled "I'll be right back princesses." they all smiled as I walked with her to Hikaru & Kaoru. " So may I ask Princess..what would you want with those 2 devils." I chuckled.

She looked at me "Those 2 devils happen to be my twin brothers..I'm there older sister Misa Hitachiin. I happen to be in classes with you if you haven't noticed me Ootori." I finally noticed her and I was shocked, she was quiet in class, always got straight A's like myself. So this is how she looked out of classes. Interesting.

"So you are the lovely sister they speak about. Well pleasure to meet you. " I raised her hand to my lips and she pulled away. 

"My brothers please." she smirked. 

"Right this way." we walked and I looked at her "This girl..she isn't like the others, doesn't fall for hosts like the others. Once we got to the twins I tapped their shoulders "Hikaru, Kaoru. You have a visitor."

The red-headed twins looked at the girl and smiled "Thank you Kyoya-Senpai." they excused themselves from their guest real quick as I went back to my own. Going to take Misa out into the hall. I stole one last secret glance at her before she left, smiling to myself to see that she was doing the same. Analyzing his looks and features. She smirked and gave him a small wink walking out, he burned the image into his mind. Misa Hitachiin was surely different.

I whispered to myself 'We will have to see about that"

 


	2. A Home Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya goes to drop off clothes for the twins at there house. But here's a violin playing in the background. Where's the music coming from? Who's the player of the instrument?

***Kyoya's POV***

I got driven over to Hikaru and Kaoru's house the next day. We had no school and I needed to drop off some outfits Tamaki wouldn't shut up about until I did it. I walked to the door and put the boxes down, as I was about to knock on the door I heard some music coming from the around the corner. I decided to check it out, probably just Hikaru or Kaoru, as I walked around the corner I could hear it more clearly. Someone was playing a violin, I saw a small back area, an open door and as well an entrance into a rose garden the roses all different colors. I quietly walked up to the back door and listened to the music, every note was correct that I had heard. I looked in and it was her.

The mysterious older sister...Misa Hitachiin.

I looked seeing she had looked the same at home as school. She wasn't trying to impress people, just being herself. Black Skinny jeans, a t-shirt of some band called Asking Alexandria and sneakers. Her hair pulled back into a pony tail and her bangs on her face. The lip piercing changed to an actual ring now. I actually like it. I turned back and leaned against the wall, the music soon stopping. I heard her get up put it down and walk outside. She looked straight and smirked "How did it sound Kyoya Senpai?"

"It sounded beautiful. I didn't know you played violin, by my own information..you are not part of the Ouran Orchestra."

'I play only a few competitions, family events and for fun. And if I compete the only people that go are Hikaru & Kaoru. Mother and Father would go but..they are too bust sometimes. So, my brothers make signs for me and just cheer me on in the back rows holding up signs. I've won 10 competitions, 5 regionals and 4 nationals."

"So what exactly were you playing?" I looked at her. 

She was still looking out at the roses, seeing the pavilion and smiling "Sounds of an Angel" she smiled "I also play Piano and Flute."

'That is amazing Misa."

"Thanks...so why are you here Ootori." she finally looked at me, I hadn't noticed but she was wearing glasses. I noticed I was _really_ liking her with glasses. 

"I came to drop of outfits for the host club. but, then I heard the violin playing and I wanted to see who was making the enchanting sound. " she chuckled looking straight forward again. Her attitude was very non-caring and I wanted to see a different side of her. I smiled, wanting to kiss her and just ask her to go out with me. My thoughts I tried to push away, but my body especially my lips rejected that.

I quickly stood up straight and off the wall and turned to her and quickly lifted her chin and kissed her, her back on the wall as we were pressed together. I could feel her tense up and her eyes were open wide. She soon relaxed though as I moved my lips and so did she, her eyes closing. She acted it was normal and casual thing. Not like the fan girls who would be all hyper and annoying about it. 

Once we pulled away I smirked, my forehead against hers. The thought ran through my head "Who are you? And..what have you done to me."

She was blushing slightly "Um...what was that?"

I smirked and pecked her lips "I think it was me kissing you."

"Well, I didn't think you and I were like that." she was very questionable and that's when my thought had finally come back to me. But, I gave into temptations one last time. She was against the wall and we kissed one more time, her arms snaked around my neck. I kept my body pressed to hers for about 5 minutes as we kissed. I left small kissed on her neck and whispered "Get my number from Hikaru..call me tonight and we'll talk."

She nodded looking at me. I pecked her lips and turned around and called the limo to bring me home. I sighed to myself "What was I getting myself into?"


	3. Ring Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa realized partially what Kyoya was doing and goes to get the number from Hikaru and Kyoya. Going to have fun with Kyoya.

***Misa's POV***

"Did that just happen?" I leaned against the wall and let out a breath. I watched a sly Kyoya Ootori walk out of my backyard with a succesful like grin on his face. "Did he do that on purpose? He's testing me isn't he? Well, Well..I might as well give him something to figure out then." She smirked mischievously as she walked into her younger brother's room.

"Hikaru..Kaoru" I said in a sing-song voice smiling "Do either of you have Kyoya Ootori's number I need it for... _somethings._

Hikaru handed her his phone "What things exactly Misa. Remember you are dealing with the Shadow King after all. He's difficult and sneaky."

I put the number into my phone and then handed it back to him "And last time we checked, I am the same way. Let's just say I have some information he probably doesn't want me knowing. And i'm going to show him how much I actually know. Isn't that what us Hitachiin's are for..to cause trouble."

**-An Hour Later-**

I dialed Kyoya's number and walked around my room as I heard the phone ring. "Pick up Ootori..you were the one who wanted me to call anyway.."

"Hello Misa. I'm glad you called." he actually sounded...  _grateful_ that I called.

I bit my lip "We gotta talk..about what happened today."

"And these things would be.." he said back to me, the tone of wonderment filling his voice.

"That kiss Kyoya. You know what I'm talking about..you can not play dumb with me. There are things that need to be said" A light blush went on my cheeks just thinking about it.

'And what exactly is this _Misa-Chan_ " he became playful and cute.

I was about to speak as I had heard whispers from the other side of the door. I sighed "I'm coming over. I have little listeners outside my door, be ready for when I come over.

Kyoya chuckled "Of course Misa. See you soon" he hung up and I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my hoodie. Calling the car and asking them to bring me to the Ootori Estate. I hoped he wasn't messing with me, because Kyoya was now my first kiss.


End file.
